


KATHERINE

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, happy ending becouse i hate sad endings, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: Katherine Proudmoore moves on and finds some one to make her feel good once more





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Posted from my phone . Will edit when i get home
> 
> *have edited it . hope it reads better now*

Proudmoore keep

Jaina untangled her wife’s arms from around her waist and got out of bed. Despite Sylvanas insisting that she didn't require sleep, she had managed to achieve it and was woken by the sudden absence of Jaina's body. "Come back" she hissed, still half asleep "want cuddle”. Jaina giggled at her wife, leaned down and kissed her, then put on her dressing gown. "I'm going to see if mother wants to go out today, she should already be up".

Jaina knocked on her mother’s door then opened the door and walked in. “Good morn...”.She stopped, her eyes wide, her mouth open. Her mother was indeed up but not how Jaina imagined. Katherine was naked on her bed, her steel grey hair lose around her shoulders, straddling Lor'themar Theon, who was also naked with his hands holding Katherine's ample breasts. “Now dear, you know you should wait for a reply first" her mother said, making no attempt to cover herself or even get off the regent. Jaina was bright red and quickly left the room. Katherine looked down at her lover, gyrating her hips, his length still inside her. With a smile on her face she turned back to the now closed door. “‘I’ll be down in about an hour" Jaina heard her mother shout, as she hurried back to her room.

Sylvanas was up and dressed and drinking a warm coffee when Jaina returned to their room, her face still flushed. “Are you ok"? Jaina stood in front of her wife, shaking slightly from embarrassment. "My mother" she stammered "is fucking Lor'themar”. Her look of embarrassment changed to one of annoyance as Sylvanas spat warm coffee over her.

Dripping with coffee, Jaina went to have a bath and get dressed. When she got back, her mother and Lor’themar were both dressed and in the lounge. Her mother was curled up on the sofa drinking coffee, bare foot and wearing a pair of breeches and one of Lor’themar’s shirts, which she had left mostly undone, showing an indecent amount of cleavage in Jaina’s opinion. Although Katherine had clearly brushed her hair, she had left it down, rather than have it tied back in her trademark bun. Usually she looked so severe and unapproachable but now, with her hair down and falling over her back and shoulders, she looked relaxed and more down to earth.

Clearly, despite wanting to interrogate them, Sylvanas had been behaving. But as soon as Jaina walked into the room, that stopped. Winking at Jaina as the mage helped herself to a coffee, Sylvanas turned to Katherine. “So how was your night” she asked, smirking. Katherine was used to her daughter in law by now and knew she was just trying to wind up Jaina. However after Jaina burst into her room earlier, Katherine was also in the same sort of mood .” like riding the waves of a storm , in that it was exhilarating , involved going up and down a lot and left me wet” . At this, both Jaina and Lor’themer spat their drinks, and while Jaina went bright red, Lor’themer seemed to shrink back into his chair, in the hope that the lord Admiral would somehow fail to notice him. “MOTHER” exclaimed Jaina, as Sylvanas struggled to hold her laughter. “What” replied Katherine, “I would never have expected you to be such a prude dear, especially when you screamed so loud on your wedding night, dear Anya wondered if perhaps the forsaken now had two banshee Queens”. Sylvanas gave up fighting and fell from her stool clutching her ribs and laughing so badly, if she had needed to breathe, most likely she would have died. Katherine simply smiled at her red faced daughter, running her fingers down Lor’themer’s hair and across his neck while he simply tried to vanish even further into the sofa. 

Composing herself, Jaina looked at her wife, who had tears running down her cheeks and was struggling to get up from the floor. And then turned back to Katherine. “How long have you two been seeing one another?


	2. At the  beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine meets Anya the dark ranger

Just over a year ago 

Katherine had arrived at Orgrimmar that morning, along with the other Alliance representative and Horde leaders. In a weeks’ time, the ridiculous wedding between her daughter and that damned walking smirk Sylvanas, was due to take place. Katherine knew that they had history , that before Arthus had slain Sylvanas and then brought her back as a monster, she and Jaina were seeing one another and maybe were even in love. She had also heard that was partly why Arthus had brought Sylvanas back as more than a mindless thrall. He wanted to punish her, to torture her for getting involved with Jaina. But then even before he joined the scourge, the prince was a bit of a cunt, Katherine thought bitterly. That was why Jaina split up with him and that was why Sylvanas was the banshee Queen. Knowing that didn’t make Katherine like her any better however. She had lost her son and husband to the horde and even though Derek was back, it was as a forsaken which Katherine had struggled to deal with . 

On the other hand, she mused, Sylvanas’s love for Jaina brought her back from the edge. At the beginning of the peace talks, as a gesture of goodwill to the alliance, Sylvanas revealed that she had, in fact rescued all the people from Teldrassil and kept them hidden as a bargaining chip if things went south for the horde. But seeing as they were now discussing peace, they had been taken to Stormwind and set free. Tyrande had cried and Sylvanas had strangely not insulted or belittled her for it. Sylvanas had looked at Jaina and simply said “somethings even the greatest love cannot forgive”, which everyone took to mean she had not killed them because she knew Jaina would never be able to forgive her if she had. That fact was not lost on Tryande, who suggested that as part of the peace deal, a treaty should be sealed with a marriage and funnily enough, both Sylvanas and Jaina volunteered, which was the night elf Preistess’s intention. If keeping Jaina’s love was so important, then it would be used to ensure the treaty held. 

Katherine still hated Sylvanas though, although Derek was himself and made her wonder if the people she had considered monsters, were in fact just people trying to get by in a life they had not asked for. As she thought about things and her views, she was suddenly aware of a pale skinned elf next to her. She looked up as the elf bowed. “Lady Proudmoore, I am Anya, I have been assigned by the war chief as your bodyguard while in Orgrimmar. Katherine sighed but thought better of making a scene. 

As it turns out Anya was better company than Katherine thought she would be and showed her the sights of the Horde capital. Katherine was surprised how the people of Orgrimmar treated her. She had expected them to be insulting at best, threatening at worse, but they seemed to genuinely want this peace and seemed like people elsewhere. And Anya was a delight. She was funny and had a fine sense of humour and Katherine quickly got used to her presence. They were now sat in a tavern having a drink. 

“So, as you know my son was returned to me as a forsaken and that, if I am honest, has taken some getting used too. I hated Sylvanas for that, bringing him back. But now I am used to him and he has shown me that my view of your kind been abominations is wrong. You Anya had further helped to change my mind”. Anya regarded the human in front of her. She was so much like Jaina, older, with steel grey hair and peering eyes that seemed less kind than her daughters but still they looked similar. . The bun she kept her hair in made her look stern and uncaring, but after spending the day with her, Anya had come to realise that was a front. The woman had taken the loss of her son and husband badly and the manipulation by Lady Ashvane that nearly resulted in her losing Jaina, had all wounded her deeply. But for some reason she was finding Anya’s company a delight and had opened up to her. “Can you still feel “Katherine asked suddenly interested in all aspects of the forsaken. “ We do. Our senses, including touch have been enhanced but we are also able to ignore pain, to suffer wounds that would have killed us. We can also eat and drink and provided we have done so, out bodies are fully functional in all ways. “Katherine looked round at the other patrons, seeing a few forsaken having a meal. One of them, a woman who seemed normal, just a little pale and yellow glowing eyes, was holding a man in her arms and kissing him. “Can you still... erm you know, enjoy been together?” Katherine asked. Anya looked at the couple. “Yes. Providing we have drunk liquids to replenish our bodily fluids, we can have sex like the living. In fact our stamina means we can last longer than the living and because our bodies are repaired and preserved in the process that creates us, apart from been paler and colder to the touch, we do not feel so different from the living. Some of us even have living partners and can pleasure them as well as a live partner might. Although to be honest, most of the rangers are with one another”. Katherine finished her drink. “What about this” she tapped her mug, “can you get drunk?” Anya nodded. “But only with the extra strong stuff brewed by the alchemists in Lordaeron. It has been exported to all horde cities with Forsaken Populations because the war chief likes it”. Katherine called over the barman and asked if he had any of the stuff and purchased a couple of bottles when he said he did. “Are you trying to get me drunk lady Proud Moore?” Katherine smiled and took a sip of her own drink, which was Ku’Tiran cider. They spent the rest of the night in the tavern, telling each other stories and drinking.

Katherine opened her eyes and quickly shut them again. “Fuck me five ways from Friday” she hissed, the sunlight shining through the window blinding her and making her headache about a hundred times worse. She waited and then slowly opened her eyes again, a bit at a time until they adjusted to the light. “Right, where am I” she whispered. “Ah that’s right Orgrimmar”. Then she realised she had a weight in her and looked round to see the sleeping form of Anya. She lifted her covers and noted that both of them were naked. She roused the ranger, surprised that forsaken actually slept. Anya slowly came round. “Oh fuck, how much of that shit did you let me drink” she asked, rubbing her eyes and holding her head. “Last time I felt like this was before the scourge”. Katherine looked at her. “We are both naked in bed. I can’t remember last night. Did we do anything?” Anya looked at Katherine.” really, you don’t remember?” Katherine nodded. “I remember having a drink, a lot of drinks, Oh by the light, I remember Karaoke with that orc and Blood elf, I remember dancing on the table, wish I didn’t, but after that it’s all a blur”. She suddenly felt cold lips on her chest, kissing her and teasing her nipple and then it came back. “Ohh” she said “ooohhhh”. Anya looked up at her, with a big smile. “Would you like me to help you remember?”


	3. Katherine and Anya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut and honesty

Katherine kissed Anya, moaning as Anya squeezed her nipples. Anya moved her lips along Katherine’s cheek, neck and shoulders, all the while her hands held Katherine’s ample bosom, massaging the human’s swollen nipples, squeezing and pinching them gently. Katherine let out gasp of pleasure as Anya moved her mouth down across her soft aching mounds, before settling on her right nipple, which she gently bit, her teeth holding it in place as her tongue caressed it. She pushed Katherine back and moved further down, over the Admirals stomach, her pelvis and then her thighs, she kissed her there, slowly moving between them to her tender mound, her tongue flickering over her moistening soft flesh. Katherine cried out in pleasure as Anya parted her lips with her fingers, while her tongue danced around her clit. “By the tides” she exclaimed, as one, then two of Anya’s fingers pushed inside her, buried in her wetness to the knuckle. Anya curled then, rubbing against Katherine’s spot, making her moan even louder. As she fingered her harder, her lips sucked on Katherine’s clit, nibbling it with her teeth, sending waves of pleasure through the human. “Do you like it Admiral she asked, her fingers moving harder and faster. “oh gods yes “ Katherine gasped back “ don’t stop”. Katherine’s slick pussy sucked on Anya’s fingers and she pushed another one inside, opening Katherine and licking her wetness. Katherine bucked and arched her back as she felt herself cumming and then with a loud moan, her body shock, as she exploded with waves of pleasure. Her heart was beating fast and her body covered in a sheen of sweat. Anya moved up next to her and Katherine took her fingers in her mouth, tasting herself on the dark ranger. 

“My turn” she said, claiming on top of Anya and kissing her, their tongues dancing around each other’s lips. Anya’s breasts were smaller than Katherine’s and where Katherine had the healthy colour of someone who spent a lot of time outdoors , Anya was pale , almost white , her nipples contrasting with her skin, been a dark pink colour . As they kissed, Katherine skimmed those pert swollen peaks, gently touching them, making Anya purr. She slowly moved down her lovers pale body, kissing her along her scars and then her breasts. As her lips cavorted over Anya’s stiff nipples, her tongue darted out and teased them before Katherine took one in her mouth, capturing it between her lips and nibbling hungry against it. Her hands moved down Anya’s body, one grabbing the elf’s perfect rear while the other moved to her wetness. Katherine rubbed one finger over Anya’s puckered hole while the other pushed into her centre, opening her, followed by another. Katherine pushed inside Anya, the wetness of her lips allowing easy passage and Katherine trust her fingers in and out , fingering Anya’s most sensitive part and massaging it .” harder , rougher” cried to Katherine and so the Admiral did as she was asked , thrusting her fingers into Anya aggressively , yet with softness . She moved her head down between Anya’s thighs and her tongue joined her fingers in pleasuring the elf. She licked her other finger and slowly pushed it into Anya’s bum, gently fingering her as her other hand worked on Anya’s dripping pussy. With her tongue she licked and caressed Anya’s clit and soon Anya was screaming Katherine name. She trembled with pleasure as her orgasm rocked her body and finally Katherine stopped and climbed back up next to her. “You were my first woman” Katherine said, kissing Anya and holding her close. “You did well then lady ProudMoore” Anya replied, buying her face into Katherine’s neck and gently biting her. 

Later on Katherine was dressed again, wearing a high collared shirt to hide the marks left by Anya. The pair, acting like nothing had happened walked to the main hall, where Sylvanas and Jaina were talking, before the other leaders arrived. “Good morning Dear” Katherine said, greeting her daughter with a kiss “and good morning to you War Chief” she said, a bit more stiffly. Sylvanas looked at Katherine and then at Anya. “Did you enjoy the tavern last night Lady Proudmoore?” she asked, enjoying the look of discomfort on Katherine’s face. “It was …an experience” Katherine replied, forcing a smile. “From what I hear mother, you ended up dancing with an orc on the table while singing “I will survive”. Katherine blushed as her daughter smiled mischievously at her. “Ok I may have gotten a little drunk and enjoyed myself. But isn’t that what you wanted, for me to see these people as people, not as monsters. Well I do, I do see them as people now. That orc was a gentleman and so was his boyfriend, the nlood elf. I got their addresses and I intend to write. They are getting married next year and I’ve been invited”. Jaina looked at Katherine in wonder. “Who are you and what have you done with my mother” she asked, laughing. “Oh shush “Katherine replied, her smile real this time. “ Sylvanas, I have to admit I hated you”. Sylvanas was taken aback by Katherine’s honesty. “I hated you for Derek, I hated you for been part of the horde, I hated you for taking my daughter. But the people last night showed me I was wrong. The horde are not monsters, the forsaken are not Abominations. My son has come back to me, not how I wanted, but he is back all the same. Peace has come at last because you still know how to love and my daughters love is important to you. It may take time but I will learn to accept you, maybe even love you”. Sylvanas stood up as Jaina stepped towards her. “I’m grateful for you speaking so honestly with me Katherine” she said, “I hope one day we can be close” and then she swept out of the hall, before anyone could see the tears threatening to erupt from her eyes. Katherine looked at her daughter “what did I say?” she asked.” the right thing” Jaina replied, hugging her mother. 

Anya kept Katherine Company every night that week. The night before the wedding, as they lay together after another bout of making one another cream the others name, Katherine turned to Anya. “I know this is just friends with benefits between us and I’m ok with that”. Anya looked at her. “Where is this coming from” she asked. “I’m not blind or stupid Anya. I know we get on well and the sex is great but it won’t last. I want nothing more than friendship from you and you, well vie seen how you look at the War Chief’s champion”. Anya sat up, “Is it that obvious “she asked? Katherine sat up as well and put her arm around the ranger. “Yes my dear, I’m afraid it is, well to everyone but him but men are dense”. Anya giggled at that. “And you’re sure you’re ok with that?” Katherine hugged her friend tightly. “Follow your heart my dear” she sighed “and your heart is not with me, nor mine with you”. Anya leaned into Katherine. “But we will always be friends now, right?” Katherine kissed the top of her head. “Besties always.”


	4. Ranger love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanos gets told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chaper , well shorter than most of the other chapters , which are also sort

The Day of the wedding came. Sylvanas refused to wear a dress and was instead in her dress uniform, recreated from what she used to wear when she was ranger general of Quel’thalas, although it was in the colours of the forsaken. Jaina was in a dress that resembled her battle gear, but more form fitting and less armoured, the blue contrasting beautifully with the white. Katherine watched with happiness as the couple exchanged their vows. When it came to the part where the priest asks if anyone has just cause as to why the couple cannot get married, no one noticed Nathanos go to stand, then suddenly stop, nor did they notice the pistol Katherine had jammed into his side or hear her tell him to “sit the fuck down” or she would put a whole in his chest and then Keelhaul him until his body feel apart .After that he sat in silence, his face looking like he had eaten a wasps nest. 

At the reception, he was just as bad, sulking in the corner and glaring at everyone. Until Katherine came up to him. “Do you love her, the war chief” Katherine asked, a tenderness in her voice. Nathanos turned to her. “No, maybe once, before this but now she is my Queen, and I her champion. It is nothing more than love for a friend and loyalty I hold now”. He wondered why he was telling Katherine this. “But I have been informed that forsaken can still feel love. Sylvanas’s love for my daughter is proof of that”. Katherine turned to face Nathanos. “Do you hate my daughter because you exist to protect the war chief, but you feel my daughter makes you redundant? Nathanos bristled at that but said nothing, so Katherine continued. “You’re not, you know. Jaina would have no issue with you if you were just nicer to her and accepted her. But even if you were of no use to the war chief any longer, you are wanted by another”. Nathanos eyed her suspiciously. “What are you saying” he asked with caution. “Anya you blind idiot. Can’t you see how she looks at you? I never used to believe the forsaken capable of love, I thought of you as nothing but monsters. But I’ve spent a week with Anya and she has shown me Different. She opened my eyes to the fact that you are people, with feelings and needs and wants. I know you can feel love still Nathanos, so why not take a chance with someone who wants you, not as a champion but as a lover. Don’t waste your existence”. Nathanos looked at her, blushing. He went to walk away, just as Anya came over. Before he could escape however, Katherine pushed him at her and then scurried away, a big grin on her face. She glanced back and saw Nathanos take Anya’s hand and her smile grew bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ta-Z_psXODw


	5. Silvermoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine and Lor'themar , the beginning

Katherine stood at the prow of her ship as it came to rest at Sunsail Anchorage. This was her first visit to Silvermoon and she was met at the docks by the regent himself Lor’themar Theron as well as Lady Laidrin and a contingent of blood knights. “Your Daughter is already here Admiral, as is the war chief” he said bowing to her. “Please don’t” she sighed “you know I don’t like people bowing to me, especially when they are as important as you”. When they had met at the wedding, Katherine had complained about people treating her like a lady, when in fact she would rather they treated her like an admiral. “I’m a naval officer, not some high born beauty to be gawked at” When Lor’themar pointed out she was both a naval officer and a high borne beauty and ruler of Kul’Tiras, she just glared at him until he squirmed and then she had burst out laughing. They spent the rest of the evening together. Lor’themar found himself thinking about her a lot when he returned to Silvermoon, so when the horde and alliance decided to hold another meeting, he volunteered Silvermoon as the venue, just so he could see her again and perhaps show off his city, now that it was nearly rebuilt. 

The carriage ride to Silvermoon was short and soon Katherine was shown to the suite she would be staying in. Lor’themar bowed again, just to irritate her. “My quarters are just down the hall if you need me Katherine, otherwise ring the bell for a servant. Dinner will be served in the main hall at six”. Katherine smiled as he left and then feel back on to her bed, imagining falling on it with the blood elf. “Ahhh if only “she whispered to herself, Unaware that lor’themar was thinking almost the same thing.

Dinner was a splendid affair, the meeting after not so much. It was trade routes and tariffs, travel permits and trade deals. Luckily Katherine had people with her to deal with this so her attention wondered and she found herself looking at the other people in the room. Tyrande Whisperwind was clearly leaving the negotiations up to her people, like Katherine. Next to her sat Thalyssra who was leaning into her , half asleep .High King Anduin was also looking bored and seemed to be talking to Vereesa Windrunner , who had only come to see her sisters apparently but had ended up spending most of the day with the boy king . Katherine recognized the looks between then and wondered when that had happened. The king’s usual shadow, Valeera was standing over by the door, deep in conversation with Lady Liadrin and again, Katherine could tell by their body language and the looks they gave one another, that they were more than friends. Eventually the meeting ended and Katherine actually got to speak to her daughter and her wife.  
“Is it just me or are little moon and the little lion getting close” Sylvanas said as Katherine joined her and Jaina. Katherine looked and Anduin was standing near the archway that lead to the gardens, Vereesa very close. “In a minute, when no one’s looking, they will be out that arch, into the gardens and then each other’s arms” Katherine said, smiling. “Ah to be in love again”. Before either Sylvanas or Jaina could say anything, Lor’themar appeared. “Katherine, it’s a lovely evening, would you allow me to show you around the garden” Katherine nodded and when he entwined his arm with hers, she blushed, much to the amusement of Jaina and Sylvanas. She gave them a rude hand gesture and walked out into the garden. 

When Lor’themar appeared the next morning at Katherine’s chamber, with a picnic basket and a blanket, the pair snuck out of Silvermoon and headed towards the beach. It was a warm sunny day and the breeze from the ocean was gentle and cooling. Katherine felt like a teenager again, sneaking about except it was not from her mother but her daughter she was hiding what she was doing. She didn’t care because there was something about the regent that made her feel young again, happier and attractive, feelings she had not felt since her husband passed away. 

They lay together on the blanket, her shirt mostly undone, a single button keeping her modest, although from where Lor’themar was laying , propped up on one arm , he could see most of her ample bosom . He lay there, feeding Katherine grapes, smiling down at her. Suddenly her own smile became a grimace and she reached to her coat, pulling out the pair of enchanted Pistols Jaina had given her. Lor’themar’s ears twitched and he spun round, facing the way Katherine was. Katherine pushed him completely aside and fired her pistols. The crack of gunshots and smoke filled the air as two Naga’s lost most of their faces in explosions of blood and fleshy lumps. Even lying down, Katherine was an excellent shot. However behind them, more Naga rose from the water.” Fuck” Katherine swore “fuck on a mutineer”. Despite neither of them been stupid enough to come out without weapons, they were outnumbered by the Naga raiding party. 

Katherine swore again as the Naga knocked her guns from her and grabbed her arms , lifting her up to its grinning face , its long tongue darting out and licking her. Its grin left it when she bit its tongue, tearing off the end and then flung her head forward with some force, her forehead cracking into the Naga’s snout with enough force to crunch bone and force it to drop her as it howled in agony. She grabbed its sword and thrust into its neck, nearly severing its head as the blade tore through flesh and bone. She picked up her fallen pistols and turned to the others, the fallen Naga’s blood soaking her shirt. “Which one of ya filthy shark fuckers is next” she screamed, firing and taking out the eye of one of Lor’themar’s opponent’s as well hitting the throat of one that was coming towards her. He fell gurgling to the sand, his blood spilling from the ragged hole in his neck. The rest retreated as their prey proved more costly than they expected. “Fish fuckers” Katherine spat as they disappeared below the surf. Lor’themar put his arm around Katherine, who was trembling with rage and adrenalin and he hugged her until she calmed. She pulled away to take off her bloodied shirt off and used the sleeves to clean the rest of the Naga blood from her neck and chest, before discarding. She noticed the way Lor’themar was staring at her breasts, only covered by a lacey bra and bent forward to pick up her coat, giving him a view of her cleavage, smiling at the way he looked at her. 

Katherine managed to have a bath and get dressed in new clothing before her daughter teleported into her room. Jaina grabbed her mum in a strong embrace. “Are you ok mother” she asked, letting her mum out of her arms. “Lor’themar said you were attacked by Naga’s . He also seemed impressed when he told me you head butted one and ripped its tongue off with your teeth”. Katherine smiled at her daughter. “Bloody elves love to gossip far too much but yes, the regent was showing me the coast when we were attacked by Naga’s but don’t worry dear, I’m fine and they ran away or is that slithered”. 

That night Lor’themar was sitting on his bed reading when there was a knock at his door. When he opened it Katherine was standing there, wearing long leather boots, her admiral coat and her tricorn. “Can I come in” she asked, waving a bottle of wine at him and entering when he nodded. He shut the door and turned round, his mouth dropping open. Katherine had opened her coat and was wearing nothing underneath, the leather boots coming up to her thighs. “Now I believe we were interrupted earlier” she said, giggling at the regent’s wide grin.


	6. Vereesa and Anduin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The high king and the ranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut

6 months ago   
Stormwind. 

The meeting was wrapping up, which suited Anduin, as he was having difficulty concentrating. Two months ago he had kissed Vereesa in the gardens at Silvermoon. She had responded but then broke off the kiss and told him that it was a bad idea. Since then they had been distant. He was finding it difficult though. As the meeting ended and the room was made ready for the party, he made his excuses and left, his mind still on Vereesa. She had been near him the whole meeting and all he could think about was the way she looked, the way she smelt, her hand almost touching his and her clothing, so tight and close fitting, leaving him with mental images that did nothing to dampen his arousal. He was confused and aroused and needed to be alone, to work through his feelings. Like all the Windrunner’s he had met, she was tall and slim, toned yet curvy. Her hair was long and pale blond, framing her delicate elven features and her eyes were a pale blue that seemed to glow when she smiled. “Damn” he muttered to himself as he opened his chamber door. But then he felt a hand on his as Vereesa appeared behind him. He had not heard he approach, but that was the point with been a ranger he supposed. She followed him into his room, still holding his hand. He pulled it away and sat on the edge of his bed. “What do you want Vereesa” he asked, trying not to stare at her. “Are you ok” she asked, reaching out and touching his cheek. “ Yes” he lied , because saying “ no , I can’t stop thinking about you , I want you , I want to kiss you , to make love to you” , might not be the best thing to say . Vereesa looked at him unconvinced. Vereesa stood closer and Anduin blushed, clearly reacting to her presence. “Vereesa “he said, but she interrupted him with a kiss. “ I’m sorry I rejected you” she whispered, “I was scared how it would affect my children, you’re not much older than they are”. Anduin looked up at her. “And now” he asked, hopefully.

 

“They told me to stop been so stupid and follow my heart” and she leaned forward, kissing him again. She began to undress herself and he took off his own clothing. She removed her top and bra and then pushed him back onto the bed, kissing him passionately, desperately even. His hands found her breasts, massaging them and circling her aroused nipples before gently pulling and squeezing them. Vereesa let out a stifled gasp, kissing him harder. Her lips moving from his mouth, down his neck, biting him, her teeth scraping against but not breaking his skin. And then to his chest, where she took his nipple in her mouth, nibbling him gently. She rolled over next to him and pulled off her boots, then undid her belt and pulled her breaches and panties down her long legs, biting her lip seductively as she did so. She lay back on the bed naked and Anduin rolled over, holding himself above her, his strong muscular arms either side of her. She looked down at his hard throbbing cock, the tip glistening and took it in her hand, stroking his length and rubbing her thumb over the sticky end. As she did so, he reached down and she felt his fingers caress her folds, the palm of his hand against her clit. She grabbed him, pleasuring him as he massaged her wetness. Both of them moaned as they touched one another. Looking at Anduin with a smile Vereesa licked her lips. “Fuck me my king” she demanded and opened her legs wider, pulling him down so his erection pressed against her wet lips. She gasped as he opened her, slowly entering her, her slick walls gripping his hard cock. “You’re my first” he said, unashamed, gently biting the lobe of her ear and running his tongue up to the point. Vereesa purred loudly at his touch and grabbed his arse, pulling him in deeper between her legs. As he thrust into her, he massaged her breasts, squeezing her aroused peaks with one hand, holding himself up with the other. Vereesa arched her back as he thrust, matching his movement with her own hips, making sure he buried himself deep with each movement, her hands on his finely shaped cheeks. Despite his lack of experience, his hands massaged her breasts perfectly, pleasure pulsing through her sensitive buds as his fingers danced around them. She trembled as the heat within her grew and let out a loud cry as her body convulsed with orgasm. She felt his cock throb and his warm juice spill inside her, his thrusts continuing until he was spent and their juices mixed together. Finally he slowly withdrew and lay back next to her. She turned and kissed him, then leaned her head upon his chest, idly playing with his sticky member. 

“I’ve wanted that for so long” he said, smiling, holding her in his strong arms. “I noticed the way you have been looking at me since Silvermoon, your majesty, I’m surprised no one else noticed”. Anduin looked down at her. Even with the sheen of sweet on her hot body and her hair dishevelled, she looked beautiful. Anduin wanted to tell her he loved her but felt it might be too soon and he was aware of her painful past, the loss of her husband at Theramore, and he did not want to scare her away again. Although he had wanted her for months , could not think of anything else since Silvermoon, one session of pleasure did not make them lovers yet. “I want this to be more than sex” she said, breaking him out of his thoughts, “I want to know I’m not just a friend with benefits or a one night stand. I want a proper relationship with you”. Although this brought joy to Anduin’s heart, he had to make Vereesa see where this would go. “If we make this official, announce you as my partner, marriage will be expected, your life, the life of your children, all of it will change. Are you prepared for that? As you said, I’m not much older than they are”. Vereesa sat up. “When my boys told me they were ok with me seeing you, they also said they wanted to keep studying at Dalaran but did not mind moving to Stormwind. They know what you mean to me, even if I never told you. I love you Anduin, I have for a long time and my boys want me to be happy”. Anduin pulled her closer to him and kissed her. “I love you and want you to be happy too” he said, his heart jumping for joy. Vereesa kissed him and he felt her hand around his cock. “Good, because I don’t want to miss out on this” she said giggling, before pushing him back and leaping upon him once again.


	7. Derek brings home a girlfreind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek brings home a girlfreind , Katherine has a visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut , again

4 months ago   
Proudmoore keep 

Derek was nervous. More nervous than when Jaina had first brought him home after his resurrection as a forsaken. He knew now that the war was over and his sister had married Sylvanas that the people of Kul’Tiras had accepted him but he was worried about how they would feel about Tartha. He was worried about how his mother would react. He might be forsaken but he was still mostly human. Tartha was an orc and orcs had killed his father and his Crew at Theramore. He walked towards the dining hall Holding Tartha’s hand. The orc was taller and more muscular than he was, with long purple hair tied in a high pony tail and skin emerald green that complimented her bright green eyes. She was dressed in leather boots and trousers with a leather halter top that showed off her considerable cleavage and her well-muscled arms and shoulders. She carried her sword and dagger at her hips and walked with confidence, something that Derek was lacking at the moment. She squeezed his hand and he looked at her, at her rounded arse and her breasts, barely contained by her top. Years ago he would have laughed at the possibility of him finding an orc attractive, let alone falling in love but here he was. He was just glad that as long as he had food and drink in him, his body was able to react to her as it would have done if he was not undead. He was also glad that apart from his pale colour, his body was perfectly preserved and the injuries that had killed him had been healed in his transformation. The pair had met in Orgrimmar a few months ago and Derek had instantly fallen for the strait talking, no nonsense, and blunt orc rogue. She was honest, sometimes painfully so but never cruel or unkind, unless she thought someone deserved it. They had spent many nights together, enjoying the night life of the horde city and then they had fallen into bed together and it had been wonderful, making Derek feel alive once more. Sex with Tartha was out of this word and she had given herself to him, loved him without condition or a care about what others thought. And he had fallen in love with her just as much. But now it was time to tell his mother. 

Katherine was sitting at the table, a huge pile of reports to one side, a mug of cider to the other and a plate of bacon, sausages, eggs and fried bread in the middle. She looked up as Derek and Tartha entered the room. She smiled at her son and the orc with him. “Hello dear” she said. Derek coughed. “Mother I have something to tell you” he said, readying himself for her reaction and taking Tartha’s hand in his own. “This is Tartha Boartusk, my girlfriend”. Derek had expected anger, disappointment, maybe even shouting. So he was taken by surprise when his mother got up and walked over to Tartha and even more surprised when his mum embraced her. Pulling back, Katherine looked at her son and his partner, a huge smile beaming off her face. “Well come and have breakfast and tell me all about yourself my dear. You are most welcome in my home”. She then turned to Derek and grinned. “Close your mouth dear, you look silly. Now sit down rather than standing there like a mime who’s forgotten his act” Tartha sat down next to Katherine and Derek next to Tartha. He was still shocked by his mother’s good reaction and found himself unable to speak. “Well Tartha dear, do tell me about yourself. I fear if we wait for Derek, I’ll already be in my grave before I hear anything resembling coherent words”. Tartha giggled at her boyfriend, whose mouth was hanging open with surprise once more. 

That night after spending the day with Derek and his new lady, Katherine retired to her room and undressed, deciding to forgo night clothes as it was a warm night for a change. She went to get into bed and then stopped. “You can come out, I’m alone” she said, turning to see Lor’Themar step out of the bathroom. Katherine moved over to him and their lips met. She kissed him hungrily holding him tight against her naked body as he undid her bun and let her long hair tumbled down over her shoulders. His hands moved down the back of her head, over her shoulders and round to her heaving bosom, holding her breasts in his hands, his thumbs skirting over her hardening nipples. His kisses moved from her lips, down the side of her face, then her neck, where he began to gently bite her, not breaking the skin but making a low moan leave her lips. Then he moved further down her collarbone, then down her chest, his lips caressing her hard buds and then sucking one, then the other. Katherine leaned back, letting out a cry of satisfaction as his lips and hands moved over her. He felt her tremble at his touch then he knelt before her, his kisses moving up her thighs and she opened her legs as his tongue met her lower lips, probing her silken folds and swirling around her clit. His long fingers touched her, making her moister and then opened her, pushing inside her slick wetness. “ oh by the deep tides” she murmured and Lor’themar plunged a third finger inside of her , curling them to massage her spot , while his tongue and lips pleasures her clit . Katherine fell onto her bed, unable to stand as her lover’s fingers and mouth worked their magic on her. He managed to undress himself while still pleasuring her and she felt herself contract around his fingers as she let go and cum, shaking with pleasure, his fingers and tongue still working on her. As she recovered from her orgasm, he moved up, kissing her breasts and the tip of his rampant cock brushing against her wet lips.” I want you inside of me” she gasped, grabbing his arse and wrapping her legs around his waist. She made a pleasurable noise as she was opened by his throbbing member and her wetness engulfed him. She reached up, running her fingers along his ears as he leaned down, sucking on her swollen nub while massaging the other. She felt his teeth gently scrape over her hard peak and then squeeze it as he thrust himself inside her. “I love you” he said, shocking even himself with the confession.” I know” Katherine replied back, although she was having difficulty speaking. As his thrusts became quicker, more urgent, she knew he was close and she thrust her own hips faster in rhythm to his movements. She sucked the tip of his ear as she grew closer to ending. “ By the sunwell” he said loudly as he felt her shudder ,another orgasm shaking her body and then his cocked seemed to bust , his seed spilling into her , his moans growing louder . He thrust until he was sure Katherine was satisfied and then lay next to her. He held her close and she lay there, her head on his lap, her finger drawing circles around his nipple. She left young again, like she was when she first meet Daelin. She never expected to ever feel this way again. It was scary but also made her happy. She looked up at Lor’themar and smiled. “I love you as well” she said, the look on his face making her even happier.


	8. Back to stormwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to stormwind , Katherine sees the benefits of elf fucking

Stormwind  
A week ago 

It was time for another meeting between the various leaders of the Horde and Alliance, as per the treaty. One was to be held every three months unless a situation called for one sooner. Everyone was surprised to see Princess Talanji and Malfurion together and even more surprised to see them sitting with Tyrande and Thalyssra, all of them getting on well, the bitterness between Tyrande and Malfurion long dead. The biggest news however was the engagement of High King Anduin to Vereesa Windrunner and the adoption of her children as his Heirs, unless they had another child that was his. Both Alleria and Sylvanas actually cried when they hugged their little sister, although no one wisely, ever mentioned this to Sylvanas. The peace was holding, the alliance and horde were friends and even Genn had let go of his anger towards the Horde, although he could not quit forgive Sylvanas for his son’s death. She understood this completely and did not hold it against him and no longer referred to him as Anduin’s dog. 

That evening Katherine watched them all with a smile on her face, her eyes darting to Lor’themar. They were not yet ready to be open about their relationship as she wanted to see first if it would last between them. Deep down she knew it would, that she loved him and he loved her, but she still felt scared, as if by admitting they were together, she would be tempting fate to spit them apart . She looked at her Daughter and daughter in law. When they had gotten married, no one thought it would last, least of all Katherine. But then old feelings had resurfaced and now Katherine had no doubt they totally loved one another. Sylvanas called her mother now, said with affection rather than sarcasm and truth be told, she considered Sylvanas to be a daughter and loved her as such.

Her family was happy. All three of her children in loving relationships and she even had grandchildren now. She looked up as Lor’themar came over. He stood close but not too close, respecting her decision to keep their relationship hidden for now. “ I’m getting old” she said , her eyes glistening with unshed tears as she looked at her children and their partners, “ How long will you have with me?” . Lor’themar smiled. “Longer than you think my love” he whispered “seeing as you have not aged since we got together. Sex with an elf will do that. In fact it will rejuvenate you and make you younger”. Katherine turned to him. “Please don’t mock me” she said crossly. “I’m not my love, one of the side effects of the sunwell is to keep us young. And that magic radiates from us, onto those around us. Your proximity to me has already prevented you growing older and if you take a closer look at your hair, you will see some of the grey has turned to blond. Katherine moved towards one of the mirror hanging on the wall and touched her face. The wrinkles around her eyes and mouth were gone and her hair did have blond strands in it. “Well fuck me” she said, her eyes threatening to water. “Is that a request? Lor’themar asked smiling, before taking her hand and pulling her out of the hall, not unwillingly, while no one was looking.


	9. An important question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine takes the next step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter

Present  
Proudmoore keep

Jaina hugged her mother. She could see the blond in her mother’s hair and noticed that the wrinkles on her face seem to have vanished.” I’m so happy for you Mother” she said, smiling at them both. Lor'themar stopped trying to bury himself in the sofa, although he could have done without Sylvanas dropping herself down next to him and nudging him in the ribs while winking, her lips curled in a grin. He was much more comfortable now he knew Jaina approved of his relationship with Katherine, although he trembled a bit when Jaina turned to him and said “if you hurt my mother, I will freeze you for a thousand years”. 

Later Lor'themar was sitting on the harbour wall while Katherine was meeting with her captains. He had never really been fond of the ocean but now he found it rather calming and he needed that, nervous as he was. Lost in thought, he didn't notice Katherine until her lips brushed his. “Penny for your thoughts" she said, nuzzling his neck. He pulled away and jumped off the wall, going down on one knee and pulling a ring from his pocket. "Katherine, you mean the world to me and I can no longer imagine my life without you in it. Will you marry me"? Katherine pulled him up and kissed him, pulling him in close. "Yes” she said, tears running down her cheeks, "by the tides yes".


	10. The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am crap at writing wedding vows but welcome anyone elses input and ideas :-)

Six months later 

Despite both her and Lor’themar’s positions, Katherine did not want a huge affair and after long talks with her husband to be and her family, they decided on a small wedding in Quel’Thalas, on the beach just outside Silvermoon. Lor’themar choose Sylvanas to be his best man, as their friendship had endured for a long time and Katherine asked Jaina to be her maid of honour. Derek and Tandred both suggested the other to give Katherine away and in the end she settled on both. 

“Are you sure I look ok” Katherine asked.” why couldn’t you let me wear my uniform, I hate dresses”. If she was honest, she loved the dress, but she was nervous. It had been a long time since her last wedding. Jaina looked at her mother. Her dress was a white strapless design that hugged her torso and became more flowing around her hips, with Kul ‘Tiran green highlights. She had her hair tied in a long braid entwined with Green silk that matched the green on the dress and a small silver anchor pendant around her neck. Katherine had opted for no other jewellery and apart from her lipstick, no makeup. As far as Jaina was concerned, her mother looked stunning. Jaina’s dress was similar to her mothers, except it was all Kul‘Tiran Green.” You look stunning mother “she said to Katherine, “Try to relax”. 

Elsewhere Lor’themar was pacing. He was dressed in ceremonial armour which he hated. “You get to wear your old rangers dress uniform" he moaned at Sylvanas, “so why the hell can’t I?” Sylvanas sighed and replied, for the 100th time “Because you are the regent, you have to look the part”. Inside she was sniggering at her old friend’s discomfort. “Come on, the wedding starts soon” 

Katherine walked out of the marquee onto the soft sand. She was barefoot and the warm sand under her feet had a calming effect upon her. Although she had insisted on a small wedding, almost all the horde and alliance leadership were present, plus most of the people she considered friends. Nathanos and Anya were sitting together, holding hands. Since they had gotten together, they wrote to her regularly and Nathanos kept thanking her for making him see what was in front of him. Both of Sylvanas’s sisters were present, Vereesa looking every inch the Queen next to Anduin and Alleria smiling with her wife, Alexstrazsa. After walking her up to Lor’themar, both her sons sat down with their partners and Thartha held Derek’s hand, a huge smile on her face. She winked at Katherine and gave a little wave. Then Katherine’s attention was to her Husband to be, who had the largest grin on his face she had ever seen, despite his dislike of his ceremonial armour. Sylvanas, as his best man, stood next to him, holding the rings and trying to look serous but failing, her mouth, despite her efforts, forming a smile almost as big as Lor’themar’s. “I suppose this is one wedding where its ok for the best man to bang the maid of honour afterwards” she whispered to Jaina, who went bright red and replied “mother, really “. Then the ceremony began 

Everyone cheered as the bride and groom kissed and then walked to the huge marquee for the reception. Speeches where given and jokes made and through it all, Katherine could not keep her eyes off her husband. They took the first dance, slowly gliding across the dance floor, her arm on her husband’s shoulder, his arm around her waist. Then everyone else joined in and Vereesa, Sylvanas and Alleria stood together, singing a beautiful elven song that made Katherine almost cry. She held her husband close, her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him. “I love you so much” she said, looking at him with a contented smile. In response he kissed her and pulled her closer. “And I you”. 

Then Sylvanas stopped the orchestra and stepped out onto the dance floor. Everyone went silent for the war chief of the horde. “I have an announcement to make. After speaking with the council of elders , it is my honour to announce that Lor’themar is no longer regent of Quel’Thalas , but rather in the absence of any survivors of the old royal line , The council would like to invite him to take up the mantle of King and his new wife that of Queen” . Everyone cheered at that, despite how absolutely dumbfounded Lor’themar was. As the music started playing again, He walked up to Sylvanas. “How the hell did you get them to agree to that” he asked. “I smiled at them, pointed out that the old royal line had died with the prince and that you were effectively acting as the monarch and also pointed out that as the war chief of the horde, to which they had agreed to join in the first place, if they didn’t do what I wanted, I would kill every last one of them” she replied, smiling. “You didn’t” Jaina asked, shocked. Sylvanas turned to her wife. “No of course I didn’t” she replied, winking at Katherine and Lor’themar n such a way that Jaina could not help but see it. “Oh your'e terrible wife of mine” Jaina said, dragging Sylvanas off to dance. “Well my Queen, would you like to dance” Lor’themar said to his wife. Wife. That felt good, to know she had found love again. “Yes my love “she replied, walking out onto the dance floor, a radiant smile upon her face. 

The End  
(Until next time)


End file.
